Love Versus Lust
by Fluffy-Kyo
Summary: Kagome has been married to Inuyasha for 5 wonderful years.Then she takes a trip into her past when she sees the one man who broke her heart. The man who she lusts after to this very day. Her husband's brother, Sesshomaru. [SessxKag]


Description: Kagome has been married to Inuyasha for 5 wonderful years.Then she takes a trip into her past when she sees the one man who broke her heart. The man who she lusts after to this very day. Her husband's brother, Sesshomaru.

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

_//Flashback//_

* * *

Chapter 1 

"When was the last time I saw you?" he asked as I walked by, arm in arm, with his brother.

My husband, but not the man who held my heart. The man I loved. No, the man I loved was standing right in front of me. He was not next to me. I stared into his eyes for a moment, still so very cold.

I smiled politely and replied, "It has been long, hasn't it Sesshomaru? We should get together sometime. You could bring Rin, I'm sure Shippou would be delighted. Wouldn't you agree Inuyasha?". I stare at my husband, who has tightened his grip around my waist to great proportions. I really can't blame him. He knows of his brother and my past. I stare into my husbands eyes, begging him to say something. Anything.

"Yes. I do believe Kagome is right. We should get together. I'm sure Rin would love to see Shippou again. What do you say _dear_ brother?" Inuyasha literally spat out the word dear. Sarcasm was one thing he knew how to do right. It was like it just came out, like venom. He never even had to think about it. I looked between the brothers. I knew that it would be a mistake to come tonight, but Izayoi had insisted. I had told her that I would feel uncomfortable around all the guests, but she just said, "Like hell you won't come, you have as much right to be here as anyone in this family."

I sighed, "Well, it was nice seeing you Sesshomaru, but we have to be getting home now". He turned his gaze to me. He just stared for the longest of time. "Well then, I do hope you enjoyed yourself tonight Kagome."

He let us pass. Just as I was about to close the door, he turned around and said, "Kagome, I think I will take you up on that offer. It has been to long since we _got together_._" _he said with a smirk. I blushed at the comment and made my way outside. Luckily Inuyasha was already revving up the engine. I got in and smiled at my husband of 5 years. He smiled back.

* * *

We drove home in peaceful silence. The radio playing soft background music. My favorite song, "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I was always so amazed by the leader singer's, Amy Lee, voice. She had such a unique one. I envied her. She could express herself through her music. She had an outlet for all the built up tension inside of her and she expressed it in such a beautiful way. 

I glance at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye and smile. He had really grown up these pass few years. He wasn't as hot-headed or arrogant as he used to be. Long drives, like this one, always gave me some time to think about my life. Past, present and future. I sigh heavily and stare out the window with a somewhat sad expression marring my face. I feel a hand touching my own and softly grasping it. I turn to the owner of the hand. Inuyasha gives me a quick glance. He's concerned.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asks "You look like you've just heard that your dog died"

I smile at him. "I'm fine Yasha. Just a little tired. And I can't help but think that the babysitter is more tired, what with Shippou driving her up the wall again". I let out a giggle.

"Well then, let's just hope that we'll actually be able to convince this one to come back." he says with a grin. We glance at each other for a second, and then break out into fits of laughter. Yes, our Shippou was one hell of a handful. He was always playing pranks on his babysitters. This one he had now was his 8th one in 2 months. All the others never stood a chance. The most famous prank to date was the "Glue eye-drops". He claims to have 'accidentally' put the super glue in place of his babysitter's contact lens solution. She had needed surgery and was still seeing a therapist after the traumatic experience.

"Well, I'm sure Sango can handle it. She's always been one tough disciplinarian."

"True, but Shippo can drive even the sane ones into a mental asylum."

I laughed at that. Inuyasha always knew how to cheer me up. That was one of the reasons I fell in love with him, but then I had to see _him_ again. I just couldn't handle it. Even after nearly 6 years, that man still made my heart beat ten times faster than normal. He still haunted my dreams, on occasion. Why did Sesshomaru still have so much power over me? Why did he continue to tease me mercilessly? I love Inuyasha, I really do, but it's not the same as the love I hold for Sesshomaru. Well, I don't think Sesshomaru would use the term 'love'. He was never into expressing his feelings. No, it was more like a lusted after him.

I had nearly forgotten about him and had nearly lost any sort of feelings I had had for him, but then seeing him tonight looking as handsome as ever had pulled the strings of my heart ever so slightly. The feelings for him just seemed to come rushing back and there they were again. Stronger than ever.

'_Hmph. I will not fall into his trap for the second time. He had his chance with me and he blew it. I'm with Inuyasha now and nothing is going to change that. I will not allow Sesshomaru to have any sort of control over my heart or me again! I love Inuyasha and Shippou. Whatever you are planning Sesshomaru, I'm ready.'_

I sigh and see our house coming into view. Well, I wouldn't exactly say house. More like a mansion. It was a beautiful home that Inuyasha had bought for me, among many other things, for my wedding present. We pulled into the driveway and got out. We begin walking up the stairs towards the front door. CRASH! Inuyasha and I look at each other, then run in and see the most hilarious thing ever!

* * *

Shippo with eggs, flour, superglue and pillow feathers in his hands. Sango on the floor laughing so much that tears were starting to pour down her face. And finally Miroku covered in egg, flour and feathers which made him look like a huge perverted chicken. It looked like he had his hand stuck to one of our female sculptures not-so-private-parts. Inuyasha and I join Sango on the floor, both with tears pouring down our faces 

Miroku turns his head and sees us laughing at him.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Thank god you're home! Look at what your little devil of a son did! He super-glued my hands to this sculptures backside!"

Inuyasha manages to compose himself and stand up. He helps me up as well.

"Well, it serves your right for being such a lecherous baka!" Inuyasha said, still trying to keep his laughter down.

"Okaa-san! Ottou-san! You're home! I was getting so worried that you wouldn't come back!" he runs straight to me and jumps up into my arms. "Miroku was being so mean and he made Sango-san cry and…and…―"

"Okay Shippou. Calm down sweetie." I say to him while still trying to contain my own laughter.

I look toward where Miroku is. Inuyasha and Sango are trying to help him get his hand off, but are failing miserably. I giggle lightly at this. Now this was a Kodak moment.

* * *

Hey my fellow readers! This is my first Inuyasha story! Some of you, who read Dragonball Z stories, may know me as VeGigUrL. Well, I've decided to start writing Inuyasha stories as well! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R. Crtisisms and flames are welcome and suggestions are also taken into consideration. And please for people who don't like Sess/Kag pairings, don't flame me just on that one aspect. Thanks! R&R please! 


End file.
